Railcars sometimes include a front door provided on an end panel of the car. There are plural types in the front door including an opening out type, an opening in type, a sliding type, a plug type, and so on. Such railcars need to meet a specification that even in a case where an object of a specified weight collides with the front door at a specified speed from the front of the front door, the front door can survive against the collision and the object does not come into the car interior.